Carlton Drake
Dr. Carlton Drake was the leader of the Life Foundation. He ultimately combined with a symbiote, Riot. Biography Carlton Drake was the CEO of the Life Foundation, he lead a space ship program and discovered the four extraterrestrial lifeforms that crashed in Malaysia. Carlton decided to take this opportunity to used these lifeforms as next step for humans to be bonded with. He first bonded a symbiote with a rat, with assistance from Dr. Dora Skirth. He later went on to bond the blue symbiote to Isaac, telling him about how God had abandoned them and that he will not do the same. Isaac was killed by the experience, much to Carlton’s anger at the person who was unable to be bonded with the symbiote. At a field trip for the Life Foundation, he was scheduled for an interview with Eddie Brock. The two talked about his achievements, including creating the Life Foundation. Eddie then asked him about the rocket, and also asked him about his testing pharmaceuticals. Carlton remained confused and had his security throw Eddie Brock out. Eddie snuck into the Life Foundation, and was attacked by his friend Maria, which bonded him to a another symbiote. Carlton Drake deployed Roland Treece and other mercenaries to hunt him, believing him to be stealing “his symbiote”. However, he then discovered that Brock had achieved symbiosis and made Treece get it back for him. Treece also named Dora Skirth as the traitor, who Drake killed by releasing the blue symbiote which later died. Drake lost the possession of Venom. However, he eventually realized it after it entered Eddie Brock's body. Due to this, Drake sent a number of thugs after Brock to eliminate Brock and take back the symbiote. A little girl came in to the Life Foundation, being possessed by Riot. He asked if she was lost, but she said that she wasn’t and bonded the symbiote to him. Capturing Eddie, after Venom had been extracted from him, Carlton Drake asked where the symbiote was, with Brock saying how bad it was to have one. Riot then transformed into Riot and asked him where Venom was, and Riot transformed back into Drake, telling Treece to “clean up your mess”. Drake and Riot talked about how Riot would lead the other symbiotes to take over the world, with his leadership. Riot attacked his Life Foundation members, engaging the shuttle’s ignition. Venom went to block Riot. Riot told Venom to get into the rocket, to which Venom said they wouldn’t have the world destroyed by him. The two fought, before Anne Weying used the shuttle to extract the symbiotes from them. Venom and Riot fought, with Riot ripping Venom off of Brock, after which Brock then rebonded with Venom. Riot was separated from Brock. Drake laughed saying that this was the higher lifeform, before being shoved of the edge of an abyss. He bonded again with Riot, stabbing Eddie, and then leaving for the shuttle. Eddie‘s wound was healed by Venom who used the knife to cut the shuttle setting it on fire, killing Drake and Riot. Relationships Allies *Life Foundation - former employees **Roland Treece - former employee *Riot † - symbiote Enemies *Anne Weying - former employee turned enemy *Dora Skirth † - former employee turned enemy and victim *Eddie Brock/Venom - enemy and killer Powers *'Superhuman strength:' With Riot, Carlton can effortlessly throw grown humans across a room. *'Tentacle extension:' With Riot, Carlton can extend the symbiote substance at will, allowing him to transform the substance into different shapes and slaughter down numerous people. Trivia *In Marvel Comics, Carlton Drake was the former leader who worked for the Life Foundation who extracted five Symbiotes from Venom in order to kill . References Category:Venom characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Symbiote hosts